


Dr.Reed and His Forbidden Experiments

by LansNilleng



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LansNilleng/pseuds/LansNilleng
Summary: I have been living in his house, but I don't understand some his triggers. Maybe he's a sadist, maybe he's a genius. I really don't know. Because that's all strange, very strange...





	Dr.Reed and His Forbidden Experiments

“What’s the time?” I asked.  
Dr. Reed didn’t answer. He was busy. He’s always busy when you need to find out something from him.   
I have to climb the chair (oh, this damned short stature!) to make him notice me.  
No response.  
‘Mr. Reed…”  
“ Yeah, Smith, it’s me. Send me a fresh octopus. Right away. Yeah, a live octopus. I’ll try to implant its tentacles to the one of our patients. OK, it’s a deal”.  
Well, here we are. The old man is hanging on again. I mean he’s talking with his suppliers.   
“Mr. Reed, could you tell me…”  
“What are you doing here, Ash?” He raised his eyebrows.   
“I just would like to know what’s the time”, I grunted with an awful wish to shake him forcefully.   
Suddenly he smirked.   
“But, my little boy, you may look at the display”…  
“No!” I cried. “I can’t do it! You’ve led the feature of time om my personal intanch!”  
“And that’s right! Don’t care about this nonsense. You better peek at my new specimen. I swear they are wonderful!”  
I’ve squinted skeptically not expecting anything good from the new Dr. Reed’s “specimen”. However, I had every reason for it.  
The image on the screen changed almost immediately. It seems Doc connected us with the room № 14. There was a couch in the middle of the room, and the patient, the average-height man, was lying on it. His bald head was terribly inflated because of the pipes which were connected to it. They were filled with some kind of muddy liquid.  
“I’ve removed his brain”, the voice of Doc announced to me on the other side of the screen. “Both halves of the brain. But he’s still alive. It’s phenomenally! Therefore I decided to fill his cranial cavity with the nutrient solution. So to speak, the premature embalmment. It will keep his head in the fresh condition for a long time. Alhough… why I can’t do it with his body, can I?”  
“Mr. Reed, I’m gonna throw up…”  
I really felt sick watching this smooth, plump, matte body. I understood that his days are numbered.  
The anxious and gloomy face of Mr. Reed appeared on the screen.  
“Ash, answer me, what have you eaten for breakfast today?”  
“Watery oatmeal”, I was a little surprised by such an unexpected question and then added:  
“It’s rarely suck”.  
Dr. Reed interrupted me strictly:  
“If I were you I wouldn’t say so. Oatmeal contains eleven trace elements, nine vitamines and a lot of cellulose which is necessary for you with your bone structure”.  
I’m thin from birth. And I can’t stand when they point to my thinness. Yes, my ribs are sticking out, but who has no ribs sticking out, tell me, please? And, all in all, I’m only nine years old, I still have time to gain weight.  
I thought about it lowering my head. When I looked up at the screen again, there was no person with the inflated brains. So-called “psychological arena”, or the room № 9, deployed before me. In that room there were two couches with a man and a woman lying on them.   
“The Crowley, married couple,” Dr. Reed explained. “They came to me for help two days ago. Sarah has injected rhe extra dose of pentothal to one of them. Guees whom?”  
I frowned looking around calm faces of the sleepers. What’s amazing, if Mr. Reed tells the truth one of them must be dead. I heard about deadly effect of pentothal from Doc.   
But I couldn’t guess. They both had such peaceful faces, motionless eyebrows, parted lips. They were even a bit similar to each other. It’s OK, but… But I must make a choice.   
“Well, how does that grab you?”  
“ Mmm… Maybe one attempt?”  
“Let’s go”.  
“Woman”.  
Dr. Reed stalled brilliantly and noticed with grin (I was almost sure):  
“It’s not correct, Ash. You will able to convince of it now”.  
Suddenly lights turned on. After a minute Mrs. Crowley moved on the couch and palmed her face. Light prevented her from sleeping. Then she didn’t withstand it and called softly:  
“Mickey!”  
No answer from ner husband. She decided that he was only sleeping.  
“Mickey, do you hear me?” she repeated.   
He didn’t hear her and he generally couldn’t do it. He was dead as a doornail.   
Then she came closer and felt his forehead. Later she put her cheek against his cold cheek. Then she breathed out with horror...  
...and yelled so loudly that I was about to fall from the chair. She was crying and hiting the floor with her hands and tearing out her hair and calling for the doctor at the top of her voice.  
Reasonably, Doc said leniently:  
“It’s an easy psychotic episode. We need Sarah to inject some kind of sedative to her”.  
After a few minutes Sarah Brighton came. Sarah is our nurse, a chubby 30-year woman with greasy auburn hair. She lightly managed with Mrs. Crowley, and at last she was lying on the couch as her husband.  
“It’s sedative, not pentothal”, I was secretly pleased.  
I don’t understand these strange games of my old man. To my mind, to kill a man with the help of lethal injection is like to shoot him. Although it seems to me that Doc has the personal point of view at this question.   
“By the way, Ash, do you know what I’ll do with her?” Doc interested.  
“You’ll let her go?” no, I’m an unbearable optimist.   
“Of course, no word about it. I plan to euthanize her. Maybe in the lunch?  
“Not just in the lunch”, I refused. “So, food won’t get stuck in my throat”.  
“Don’t be afraid. I have ordered lunch in “Vegetaria”.  
“Mr. Reed?”  
“What’s more, my little boy?”  
“Please don’t say that we gonna eat broccoli again”.  
“Broccoli in a cranberry sauce with carrot pieces. You show marvellous serendipity when somebody tells about food!”  
I became sad but I didn’t dare to object. I expected Doc give me a lecture about usefullness of broccoli for my fragile organism. What’s to be done, I have to eat this gross.  
The image on the screen changed for the third time. Oh, it’s the room № 4 – I recognized it at he moment. The only cabinet where Dr. Reed experiments on animals.   
“My new invention, Ash”, he explained proudly. “The pet for lazy pet owners. It isn’t able to run or even go”.   
“Of course, you’ve cut off all its paws”.  
“I haven’t cut them off, I’ve amputated them. And not paws – they are limbs. Learn to use normal medical terms, how many times should I repeate?”  
It was the truth of solid gold. The dog from the room № 4 hasn’t got paws in the full sense of the word. Neither hind nor front. It can only lie.  
“Mind you, the operation went under full anaesthetic. That’s the reason why they can’t incriminate me in vivisection”.  
“Switch it”, I scowled to control my emotions. Surely Doc will not like them.  
He switched. The room № 6 shone with all its phosphoric lights. Two absolutely identical girls were sitting in the same poses on two couches.   
Initially, I almost lost my mind when I thought that the old man didn’t touch them. But then I saw their merged hands (they look like one hand) and my gladness went up in a smoke.   
“Rejoined Twins. It’s not my idea but I made it real successfully, didn’t I?”  
“I think that’s enough for today, Mr. Reed”, I whispered.   
You know I don’t like nightmares.   
“OK, my dear. Another sample, and for today, we’re done”.  
Doc connected my instanch to the room № 10. It’s a dismal place, a peculiar storage of the most shocking experiments. Today I beheld the iron circle screwed to the wall with numbers drawn on it there. But instead of clockwise a live man specified the time. His arms and legs were tied. Dr. Reed must be injecting something to him to because his face seemed to be relaxed, his pupils didn’t react to the light.   
“I remember you wanted to tell the time? Here you go. It’s half past ten”.  
“Thanks”, I said.   
“By the way, it’s time for you to take pills. I’ll call Sarah”.  
I don’t like to take pills, they are terribly bitter. But Mr. Reed is sure that they are necessary for me.  
He haven’t explained why I should do it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ash - short hame of Albert Shpalis;  
> **Instanch - from "instant search" - a device resembling an usual laptop, but without keyboard and with the ability to react to mental commands;  
> ***a fictitious vegetarian restaurant in San Francisco.


End file.
